Intohimon Aave
by Weruca
Summary: Hetkeksi James pysähtyi, mutta ajatus palaamisesta ei enää saanut sijaa hänen mielessään. Miksi olla kuollut jos voisi elää? Bellatrix/James, One-Shot.


**INTOHIMON AAVE**  
_Julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran ennen vuonna 2006_

**Kirjoitti: **Weruca  
**Beta: **Jillian (+ Fereth)**  
Ikäraja: **K**  
Disclaimer:** Eh, en omista hahmoja tai maailmaa.**  
Paritus: **Bellatrix/James

* * *

**INTOHIMON AAVE**

_"It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace.  
But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank...  
Without passion, we'd be truly dead."_  
- Angleus, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Hän oli tuijottanut naista pitkään. Viimeisen kahden viikon aikana hän oli jokainen ilta hakeutunut tänne odottamaan. Jos joku olisi kysynyt häneltä syitä siihen miksi, hän ei olisi osannut vastata. James ei tiennyt miksi hän jatkuvasti pakeni kodistaan, pois vaimonsa luota katselemaan naista, joka kuului täysin eri maailmaan kuin hän itse. Silti, ilta toisensa perään hän palasi Hulluun Fwooperiin ja odotti.

James tiesi, että nainen oli hänen vihollisensa, mutta silti hänen oli aina palattava tähän savuiseen ja lohduttomaan kapakkaan. Naisen liikkeet lumosivat hänet joka ilta uudelleen, ne tunkivat hänen uniinsa. Pidellessään vaimoaan hän näki edessään jotain muuta kuin hehkuvat punaiset hiukset ja kauniit, kirkkaan virheät silmät.

Oli kuin jokaisen Hullun Fwooperin asiakkaan pää olisi kääntynyt kohti ovea, kun se sulkeutui rämähtäen Bellatrix Lestrangen takana. Ehkä muut salissa olevat miehet todellakin käänsivät päänsä vain nähdäkseen aiheuttiko yllättävän äänen aurorijoukko, joka oli tekemässä ratsian tähän Iskunkiertokujan pahamaineiseen loukkoon, mutta James tiesi hyvin, että paikalla oli muitakin jotka olivat odottaneet naisen saapumista.

Bellatrix käveli ylpeänä kohti baaritiskiä, hänen liikkeissä oli kissamaista notkeutta ja naisen olemuksessa oli jotain mikä pakotti Jamesin katsomaan, jotain mikä ei antanut hänen kääntää selkäänsä. Nainen oli lumonnut hänet sanomatta sanaakaan, osoittamatta ainoallakaan eleellä, että tämä tiedosti Jamesin olemassa olon. Bellatrix oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä ja orjuuttanut hänen ajatuksensa. Hitaasti intohimon tuli poltti kaiken muun tieltään ja hänen maailmassaan ei enää ollut mitään muuta kuin tuo yön salaisuuksiin verhoutunut kaunotar, nainen, joka oli hänelle kielletympää kuin mikään.

Nainen saapui aina hieman keskiyön jälkeen, joka kerta tämä tilasi samanlaisen juoman ja joka ilta hän saapui ilman aviomiestään. Bellatrix heitti päätään hieman taakse nauraessaan jollekin baaritiskin takana olevan miehen kertomalle vitsille. Naisen tummat hiukset lainehtivat pitkin selkää ja kynttilöiden valon heijastuessa niihin ne värjäytyivät hetkittäin verenpunaisiksi. Bellatrixin kaulan vaalea iho paljastui tämän pään ollessa vain muutaman sekunnin ajan taivutettuna taakse, mutta se riitti Jamesille. Paljas iho katosi mustan viitan uumeniin, James halusi enemmän kuin mitään muuta vain kävellä naisen luokse ja kaataa tämä alleen tiskille välittämättä laisinkaan ympäröivistä ihmisistä.

Bellatrixin käsi nappasi kiinni lasista, joka liu'utettiin hänen eteensä. Uudelleen avautuneesta ovesta tullut tuulenvire liikutti naisen kaavun helmaa, kun tämä kohotti lasin huulilleen. James katseli naisen huulia, ne olivat täysin erilaiset kuin Lilyn. Bellatrixin huulet olivat täyteläiset ja niillä karehti usein merkillinen, kiusoitteleva hymy, joka vihjasi naisen tietävän jotain, mikä tarjosi tälle kaikki valtit.

James yritti sulkea silmänsä, kääntää ajatuksensa takaisin raskaana olevaan vaimoonsa, takaisin naiseen, jota rakasti. Kuitenkin kuva Bellatrixin huulista valtasi hänen mielensä ja mitä enemmän James yritti, sitä selkeämmin nainen piirtyi hänen silmiensä eteen.

Sota oli muuttanut sitä maailmaa jossa James eli, sota oli tehnyt kaikesta harmaata ja merkityksetöntä. Se oli hitaasti täyttänyt hänen elämänsä jatkuvalla pelolla ja piileskelyllä. James oli pelännyt parhaiden ystäviensä puukottavan itseään selkään, hän oli tappanut ja vanginnut aivan liian monta ihmistä. Hän oli toimittanut, varmasti myös viattomia, perheellisiä velhoja oikeuden eteen. Oikeuden, joka oli tuominnut nämä ikuiseen kadotukseen. James oli nähnyt kuinka velho oli ankeuttajan suudelman jälkeen vain tahdoton nukke, kuin tyhjä ja pimeä huone.

Kuinka ironista olikaan, että hänen kohtalonsa oli täysin sama. Jatkuva taistelu, jatkuva epäluulo ei jättänyt enää sijaa millekään muulle. Hän kulki päivästä toiseen tyhjänä kuorena, hän ei tuntenut mitään. Jamesille Lilyn rakastavat hyväilyt olivat kuin kaukaisesta unesta. Jotenkin tuntui siltä, että ankeuttaja olisi jatkuvasti seurannut häntä imien pois jokaisen onnen ja ilon rippeen hänen sielustaan. Sota oli vienyt häneltä kyvyn rakastaa ja nauraa. Sota oli vienyt häneltä tunteet, joiden James tiesi olevan olemassa. Hän tiesi rakastavansa vaimoaan, mutta hän ei enää tuntenut sitä.

Jotenkin Bellatrix oli piirtynyt hänen mieleensä tulikirjaimin, täyttäen kaiken sen tyhjyyden, jonka sota oli tuottanut. Jollain ihmeellisellä tavalla nainen herätti Jamesissa sellaista kaipuuta ja tunnetta, jonka hän luuli jo aikaa sitten unohtaneensa. Synkkien, toinen toistaan kolkompien kuukausien jälkeen, kun James oli luullut todella kuolleensa, oli hän nähnyt, kuinka Bellatrix pakeni yöhön. Hän oli nähnyt naisen silmissä palavan tulen ja jotenkin se oli sytyttänyt hänen sisällään kytevän hiilloksen uudelleen.

James avasi silmänsä ja kiinnitti katseensa jälleen Bellatrixiin. Nainen oli melkein saanut lasinsa juotua, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että tämä lähtisi pian. Monesti hän oli vain halunnut lähteä tämän mukaan, seurata naisen kulkua ulos takaovesta pimeälle kujalle. Jokainen kerta hän oli kuitenkin saanut vaivoin estettyä itseään palauttamalla mieleensä kuvan perheestään, kuvan velvollisuuksistaan ja siitä, että Bellatrix oli aivan yhtä kuolettava kuin kauniskin. Naisen perään lähteminen olisi ollut kuin tasapainoilua veitsen terällä, hyppy tuntemattomaan vailla varmuutta siitä, palaisiko hän koskaan takaisin rakkaidensa luokse.

Bellatrix laski lasin pöydälle ja James olisi voinut vannoa kuulevansa jäiden helisevän vasten lasia. Naisen hiukset liikkuivat kuin öisen meren tummat aallot, kun tämä pudisti päätään baarimikon tarjotessa toista lasillista. Baarimikko ja James tiesivät molemmat hyvin, että nainen ei joisi toista lasillista, mutta silti mies joka ilta tarjosi sitä. Hitaasti, aivan kuin viivytellen, nainen nousi ylös luoden samalla katseen nurkaan, jossa James tarkkaili tätä kietoutuneena varjoihin.

Naisen katse kohtasi Jamesin silmät ja hetken verran hän näki naisen silmistä samanlaisen kaipuun, pakottavan tarpeen mennä yhä pidemmälle ja pidemmälle vain, jotta sodan julmuuden turruttama mieli tuntisi jotain. Bellatrix käänsi katseensa pois niin nopeasti, että James ei lopulta ollut varma siitä oliko hän vain kuvitellut koko hetken. Hän ei ollut varma siitä oliko hänen mielensä epätoivoisesti vain luomassa kuviteltua tunnetta, jotta hän saisi tekosyyn toimia. James ei ollut enää varma mistään.

Bellatrix käveli kohti pimeää käytävää, jota pitkin tämä pääsisi takaovelle ja sieltä Hullun Fwooperin takana olevalle kujalle. Naisen liikkeet kiduttivat Jamesia ja hän mietti, minkälainen sadisti maailmaa hallitsi, kun oli luonut tuon synkän jumalattaren. Jälleen ajatus naisen seuraamisesta hiipi hänen mieleensä kuin yön pimeydessä liikkuva varas, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei vain tuntunut löytävän syitä jäädä paikoilleen. Miksi kulkea päivästä toiseen kuin aave? Miksi yrittää säilyttää minkäänlaista järkeä tässä kaaoksessa, joka hallitsi koko velhomaailmaa?

James nousi nopeasti ylös ja veti viittansa päälleen. Päättäväisin askelin hän eteni kohti käytävää, johon Bellatrix oli vain muutamaa hetkeä aiemmin kadonnut. Hän ei edes huomannut sitä, kuinka taittoi matkan ja päätyi kujalle, jossa näki naisen seisovan selin häneen. Hetkeksi James pysähtyi, mutta ajatus palaamisesta ei enää saanut sijaa hänen mielessään. Miksi olla kuollut jos voisi elää?

Nopeasti hän oli liikkunut Bellatrixin luokse ja paiskannut tämän vasten kivistä seinää. Jamesin hämmästykseksi nainen ei vastustellut, kun hän painoi melkein väkivaltaisesti huulensa naisen huulille. Silloin hän ymmärsi, että nainen oli ollut aivan yhtä väsynyt. Kirottu rutiineilla, lukittu häkkiin. Kuitenkin naisen sisällä palavaa tulta ei kukaan ollut onnistunut sammuttamaan ja jos tämä olisi ainoa keino, jolla James todella voisi tuntea edes hetken ajan niin oliko sillä mitään merkitystä jos intohimon liekki polttaisi hänet hengiltä? Bellatrix veti hänet voimakkaasti lähemmäs itseään ja ensimmäistä kertaa kuukausiin James tunsi jotain todellista.


End file.
